A Later Chunin Battle? Raiden Hoshima vs Sigma Uchiha
As Team Storm were on there way back from the Sand village, they encounter another team on their way to the leaf and Raiden says, "Look at those kids, I could take them all on" Team Lightning hearing what Raiden said had walked over towards them. Kenji looks at them all quickly, and gets a perfect analysis. He then states, "Looks like a group of genin from Kumogakure, great even more competition what a drag." Eiji looks at them like he'd saw nothing more but ants waiting to be crushed. Sigma doesn't even look at the three he just turns his head the other way. "Just look at them, they look stuck up like you Joshin" Then Joshin slaps Raiden in the back of the head. The 2 teams get closer to each other. "You weak excuses for ninja, might want to watch your mouth. We are the best Konoha genin team there is and will be." Eiji says. "Eiji, no need to waste your breathe with these no nothing Kumo-nin, in the end we know who's better our words do have to speak for it but our actions can. "Ah, who cares that you all are the best ninja from Konoha, How about I fight the strongest of you 3 to put that to the test?" Raiden says Eiji whispers to Kenji, "Hey Kenji, I hope they know what they are getting into." Kenji places his hands on the back of his head, "What a drag for them." Eiji then points towards Sigma, "He's the best genin throughout Konoha, try him if you'd like." "Well then everyone clear the area." Raiden says as he pulls out a kunai and asks "What is your name?" "My name is irrelavent to you, because you draw your dagger for a fight. Father Rock Lee will be disappointed if I fight." "Well, Hey Joshin I told you that they were stuck up like you" Then a rock comes flying towards Raiden hitting him in the forehead. "OWW!!, you stuck up prick!" "Pay attention to your fight" Joshin says "Hey idiot due to his fathers rule book, Sigma can not attack you unless you attack him first." Eiji shouts. "Well then in that case..." Raiden throws the kunai at the kid and then rushes in towards the konoha ninja. Sigma swiftly dodges Raidens kunai. Then as he dodges the kunai, Raiden is in his face about to punch him. Sigma ducks low and goes for the low kick and its a success as Raiden was set up for it, using a straight forward punch like that. Next when he connects with the high kick he shouts Leaf Whirlwind Then Raiden uses Wind Release Stream to move himself out of the way. (since the momentum of that kick was to great to move himself). Then as he hits the ground he uses Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere and shoots several bullets of wind at the ninja. Sigma reaches into a pouch located on his waist and quickly pulls out shuriken. Kenji eyes then widen as he says, "There it is his Shurikenjutsu." Sigma then throws them while sending mind fireballs to cancel the wind bullets at come straight towards Raiden. Then Raiden blows air from his mouth, and he turns the current into a wind shield to protect himself from the shuriken, then wind starts to form on his hands and he throws shuriken at the ninja. The shuriken were enhanced to move faster with wind. Sigma reaches into his back pocket and throws a piece of paper on the ground and he yells Release! ''A loud explosion occured. Clouds of smoke where everywhere. ''"(What happened?)" Raiden then blows a stream of wind to clear the smoke to see whats going on. The instance the smoke was cleared by Raiden, lots of kunai come flying towards Raiden. "(I don't have enough chakra, is this it?)" Then his teammate Joshin hops in and draws his sword, blocking the kunai that would of killed Raiden. Some of the kunai his Raiden but it wasn't anything serious. Sigma looks at his teammates, Everyone it's time to go. ''Kenji looks at Sigma, ''Wow Sigma didn't even break a single sweat. ''The three genin walk off when suddenly Eiji disappears and then re appears behind Joshin. ''Next time mind your own buisness. As soon as the ninja got behind Joshin, Joshin had his sword pointed in the direction of the Kid and says "Hm, get from behind me before I stab you" Category:EmperorSigma Category:Roleplays Category:ISavage